


Senses

by chuuyaass



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom!Mitsuki, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Teasing, Top!Yamato, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaass/pseuds/chuuyaass
Summary: Yamato teases Mitsuki and lets him have either his sense of touch or sight. Basically porn without a plot, enjoy!





	Senses

When I enter the room he perks up, the sound of me entering catching his attention, he can’t see me but his other senses tell him what he needs to know. He sits up straighter on the bed with a slight wince, his eyes are blindfolded and his wrists tied behind his back, and not one shred of clothing left on him. I can’t help but to smile at such a gorgeous sight.

“What took you so long? I’ve been dying you know,” Mitsuki whines with a pout and it makes me laugh.

“I was gone for literally 2 minutes and you like being all riled up anyways,” I say with a grin. Mitsuki opens his mouth to argue but instead lets out a piercing yelp when I turn up the intensity of the vibrator that I left in his ass before I left. I can visibly see the shiver that runs through him and as much as I want to torture him some more I decide to be nice, he’s actually been behaving. I move to sit next to him on the bed and grip his shoulders, moving him enough so he gets the hint to move onto my lap. His legs straddle my hips and when he moves to sit down he moans as the vibrator shifts inside him, the sound is absolutely breathtaking. I run my hands down his sides along his ribs, feeling his slim frame and I can feel myself getting hard just from this, it’s almost embarrassing how he makes me react like a teenage boy and I have to bite back a groan at the thought. Moving so my body is almost touching Mitsuki’s I lean in close to his ear and offer him his reward, “since you’ve been so good I’ll give you two choices, you can have either your sight or your touch back. Your choice.”

“Oh come on that’s not fair!” He instantly groans, pouting again.

“I could just give you neither,” I offer with a bite to his ear and he moans so loud with a sharp curse.

“Fine! Give me my hands back I at least need to be able to touch you,” he practically whines and I smile at his desperate tone. I give his waist a firm squeeze before reaching behind him to his wrists so I can untie the binds that are holding them hostage. Once free he brings his hands in front of him with a disgruntled groan, rubbing his wrists where they were tied, “god even my shoulders hurt from being tied so long. You’re causing permanent damage to me.”

“Awe poor Mitsu, I thought you could handle anything from me, you said so yourself.”

“And I can,” he says confidently as he sits up straighter, rolling his shoulders back. He’s adorable even during times he shouldn’t be and it makes me love him even more. I move back to his ear and bite again before I start trailing my lips down his neck, leaving more bites as I go. Mitsuki’s hands grip into my hair and he throws his head back, letting out a moan and grinding his ass down onto me, making himself moan even louder.

“Do you want that vibe out yet?” I asks with a bite to Mitsuki’s collarbone and he all but screams yes at me with a voice so desperate it wavers with frustration. He’s fighting back crying I can tell and that’s how I know he’s almost had enough, he’s close to breaking, close to cumming. I can’t let that happen just yet, so I first turn off the vibrator before I reach around his slim waist to pull it out, moving ever so slowly just so I can tease him a little bit longer. Mitsuki sighs once he’s empty and kisses me before I can speak, his tongue in my mouth and his fingers pulling me even closer by my hair. He grinds down on me again, this time even harder, and it makes us both moan. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him flush against me as he kisses me deeper, his tongue fluttering against mine and tasting what he can. Every flick of his tongue and every grind down of his hips makes me feel hotter and hotter, I can feel myself begin to sweat under my clothes.

Mitsuki’s mouth breaks away from mine once he can’t breathe but he wastes no time gripping the bottom of my shirt and pulling it off me, sight clearly not being an issue. He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down along with my briefs, just enough so that my cock is exposed then his hand is on me, gripping hard and moving fast. The pleasure from his intensity is overwhelming and I could easily cum just from this but that isn’t the reason I teased him for so long, that would just ruin the fun. I reach over to the bedside table to grab lube, once I have it I take Mitsuki’s hand off me long enough to squirt some into his palm before his hand is back on me. His strokes are smoother now and feel even better and I have to bite my lip to hold back a moan. He’s not even on my cock yet and he’s grinding his hips along my legs, slightly bouncing with excitement, his own erection so hard it looks painful, moaning more than me and he’s not even being touched,

“Yama-, pleaase, can I please fuck you now?” Mitsuki begs, voice quivering again as he bites his lip, and how can I say no to him? I grab his wrist and move his hand off me then grip his hips, lifting him up enough so I can reach around to his entrance. I grab a the lube and apply a small amount to my fingers before I rub them on him, he moans a long, high pitched curse and it hits me right in the gut. Once he’s slicked up enough I return my hands to his hips to move him back a bit, his body is so ready to take me he’s shaking under my touch and he’s softly whisper ‘please, please’ under his breath, begging subconsciously. I move the head of my cock to his entrance and when he feels it he starts to slide down on his own, slowly taking inch by inch, his lip bit hard in between his teeth. As he takes the last inch of me he throws his head back with a moan, the smile on his face beaming like he just won the lottery and it makes me smirk. He stays still only for a moment before he starts to grind against me slowly, getting used to being so full, fuller than what the vibrator could provide, and my hands gently guide him back and forth, causing him to moan more and more. “You feel so fucking good, my god!”

Mitsuki lifts himself up then, enough to slide my cock almost all the way out of him before slamming back down, it makes the both of us groan on impact. Once he does that he’s good to go and he starts to bounce, wasting no time in slowly picking up speed but instead diving in full force. Mitsuki’s energy is never ending in all aspects but it’s even worse during sex, he’s insatiable with unlimited stamina and it can be almost overbearing. Every single thrust he gives is hard and fast and neither of us can ever last long when he’s so wound up. The blindfold he wears covers most of his face but I can see how red his cheeks are, the sweat beading up under his now overly messed up hair, and I notice how even through the fabric he’s sobbing. The material is stained and even his cheeks show traces of tears and seeing him in such a way hits me right in my gut. I reach up and slip the blindfold off and when I do Mitsuki’s eyes are instantly on mine, they’re bright and shining and full of so much desire, he bites his lip again as he tries to hold back a sob. He always cries when he’s too overwhelmed and it’s rewarding for me, it means I did my job right, I drove him so crazy that he can’t control himself anymore and it fuels my fire even more.

“Just let it go I know you need to,” I reassure him quietly against his ear and he does instantly, he lets out a sob as he rides my dick impossibly faster and harder, his lips crash onto mine. His mouth is sloppy and wet but he kisses me so hard I stop breathing, I grip his hips and help him move, he feels absolutely incredible. His movements become less coordinated and I grip his hips harder, forcing him to maintain his rhythm, and buck my own hips up to meet his, adding even more pleasure than we both thought possible.

“Fuck, fuck my god-” Mitsuki groans against my lips and he’s so close, so tight around my cock it almost hurts. I move a hand to grip his own erection, jacking him off as fast as he’s riding me, the scream that leaves him is almost deafening. He cums with a few more, quick strokes and when he does it’s the most exquisite thing I’ve ever witnessed. The tears that trail before turn into full blown sobs, his grip in my hair tightens, his body shakes, every inch of his skin turns hot, and the moans just keep going and going. His body clenches around me so tight it makes me cum too and I feel like I could faint, my body reacts in the same way as Mitsuki’s, I grip his body to me like he’s the only thing left in this world and he’s my lifeline. My entire body feels like it’s ablaze, as does Mitsuki’s. Eventually we both start breathing again, my senses coming back to me, and when I glance Mitsuki he’s an absolute mess. His lips are so swollen they look like they will bruise, hair so messy it’s everywhere and soaked with sweat, his eyes are still bright and glossy from crying so much. I reach up to wipe his tears away and he smiles with a blush as he wraps his arms around my neck, gripping my hair again, and his adorable, innocent demeanour is back again.

“I love you so much,” he says with a smile and now I’m the one to blush.

“It’s amazing how you go from sexy little submissive to innocent and sweet within seconds,” I say with a smirk and he smirks back.

“Isn’t it fun?” He says with a bite to my lip and a giggle, both contradicting each other so well but prove my statements truth entirely.

“You’re going to kill me one of these days,” I say as I flop back on the bed, exhaustion finally taking over my body. Mitsuki just laughs again before slowly sliding off of me then laying on his stomach on the bed beside me.

“Probably, but it would be worth it right?” He asks with the most cheerful grin and I feel my heartbeat speed up.

“I guess, your ass is a pretty good way for me to die,” I answer with a grin and Mitsuki blushes before leaning over to kiss me. His lips are soft and gentle, kissing me with all of the emotion he has, and it makes my heart melt. “And I love you too.”

“Such a romantic you are,” he whispers against my lips before moving to sit up. He stretches his body out with his arms above his head and the view is fantastic, though his usual energy is back and he’s off the bed in a blink. “I’m hungry let’s go eat.”

“You want to go out?” I asks, surprised at his enthusiasm after he was sobbing just minutes ago.

“Yes, you made me work up an appetite! I’ll buy you a beer,” he offers with a wink and I sigh as I know I’ve been won over by something so simple. How could I possibly say no to both beer and the love of my life?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been dying to write this ship so here I am! Please comment and give kudos, I would appreciate ^^
> 
> contact and follow me if you'd like too! 
> 
> Tumblr: yeux--violets.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/yeux_violets  
> Instagram: instagram.com/chuuyass_


End file.
